2 The stories of J The Secret love
by djc018
Summary: When J (if you don't know who J is read my first story a pony named j) went to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up some apples for Pinkypie he found out that Applejack and Rainbowdash having an affair.


It was a nice sunnyday in Ponyville no clouds to be seen for miles. The Unicorn stallion J was on his way to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up some apples from Applejack. J went their to do a favor for Pinkypie because she was to busy at Sugercube Corners to come and get them her self and she needed the apples as soon as possible. When J got to Applejack's farm it looked like no one was there, but J had good ears and heard the sound of two ponies making out. J knew one of those ponies was Applejack because he saw her brother Big Mac in town and he said that AJ was the only one at the farm.

"Well it looks like AJ got a boyfriend, Big Mac didn't tell me about this." said J " Pinkypie really needs those apples better go interveine."

The sound came in the barn, J wondered if those two ponies were doing more than making out.

J was getting closer and the sound came from one of the closed stalls. J opened the door, J thought he would fine a orange earthpony making love with a stallion or a colt but instead he found an orange earthpony making love with a cyan rainbow mane mare pegasus pony, Rainbowdash.

The two mares didn't know J was their until they heard his voice. Within seconds the two mares had a combination of shock and embarrisment on their faces. For a minute no one said anything.

"J what are you doing here?" someone spoke finally it was Applejack.

"Pinkypie needed some apples and she didn't have anytime to get them herelf so she ask me." said J " So i'm gusseing no one knows about this?"

"Yeah." said Rainbowdash " You won't tell anypony about this right?"

"Unfortantly Rarity will find about this aventully she knows when I'm hiding stuff from her. I hate to say this but I think your secret ain't safe anymore. So how long have you two... you know?

"A few weeks ago when Rainbowdash acidently flew into me then suddenly our lips touched, it felt good..." Said AJ then was interuppted by J.

"I get the idea"

"Do you really have to tell Rarity?" asked Dash

"Yeah I do but I'll try to get her to be quiet about it." said J

J didn't ask why they AJ and Dash kept their love a secret, J got the apples from Applejack gave them to Pinkypie then headed home. When J got home he was greeted by his wife Rarity.

"Hey Rarity" said J "Where's Tanzanite?"

"She is upstairs taking a nap." said Rarity" I say for being a six month old foal she sure has here father's magical ability. She made such a mess in the kitchen... Whats wrong darling? You look like your surprised."

" I am surprised when I went to get the apples from Applejack's, she and Rainbowdash was making love."

"No!" said a shocked Rarity

" Yeah they were keeping it a secret, didn't ask why though. I promise them both that we won't tell anypony. You promise."

"I promise."

The next day J has just finished putting together a display a window of Carosell Boutqies when he heard a loud knock on the door. J opened the door to an angry Rainbowdash.

"Where is she" said Rainbowdash as she came busting in.

"Let me gusse Rarity told Ponies about you and Applejack?"

"Yeah! Where is she?"

"She went shopping, she took Tanzanite with her so I can get some work done around the shop. Now I know your mad but I think Rarity did you a favor Dash, AJ too."

J calmed Rainbowdash and she left the store. When the news about Dash and AJ got to Twilight Sparkle she summoned Rarity, Pinkypie, Fluttershy, and the two lovers to the library to talk about the relationship.

It was late when Rarity got home.

"So what happened?" said J as his wife walked into their bedroom

"Well Applejack and Rainbowdash worried that if anyone would found out about their relationship they would lose me and the girls as friends but Twilight assured them that wouldn't happen."

"So everythings back to normal between the six of you besides AJ and Dash's Relationship?"

"It sure is. J i'm so sorry about telling everypony about..."

J cut his wife off with a kiss, then pulling his wife into bed with him and using his magic turn all the lights of at the store and all is forgivin.


End file.
